paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Honey
(The PAW patrol are spending a hot day at the beach) (Zuma, Marshall, Skit, and Chase are in the water) (Rubble and Rocky are building a sand castle) (Skye is sun bathing with her sunglasses) (Rosa, Marissa, and Marie are on vacation) (So is Ocean) Zuma: (joking) Hey Rocky! Wanna come in the water! Rocky: Not funny Zuma! Skye: Goodness it's hot! Chase: Wanna come swim then? Skye: Na, I just took a bath. I don't want to smell all salty. Marshall: I never thought of that! (He runs out of the water) Rubble: What a scardey cat! Marshall: We can do without the name calling thank you very much Rubble! (Mumbles) I prefer scardey bird. All: Ha ha ha! Skye: (gets up) Well I'm gonna go to the lemonade stand. Zuma: I want a soda! Skit: Me too! Chase: Ill have an ice cream! Rubble, Rocky, and Marshall: Me too! Skye: (joking) Chocolate? All 4: Hey! (Zuma and Skit laugh) At the lemonade stand........ Skye: What!? They only sell ice creams in three? Four pups want ice cream! (A pup in a tie approaches Skye) Pup: Need some help? Skye: Yes please. Pup: Are you buying anything else? Skye: Two sodas. And a lemonade. Pup: That's perfect! Go order! Skye: (unsure) Okay... Skye: I'd like a-- Man: Uh, not to be rude but, your a puppy.... Pup: We have money. Man: How can I help you? Skye: Four ice creams please! Man: Sorry you'll have to order six. Pup: Instead of two more ice creams, well take two sodas! And a lemonade! Skye: Yep! Pup: Perfect for purchase! Later at a table........ Skye: Nice to meet you Honey! Honey: You too Skye. Skye: Is the tie case your so good at price. Honey: No. I just like ties. Skye: I wouldn't be surprised if you became our new business pup! Honey: Well, I'm a traveler. I don't want an owner. Skye: That's okay. Well I better get these to my friends before they melt. Honey: Need help carrying? (She puts 3 ice creams on her back) Skye: Your the best! (Skye takes the last one and the sodas, she's done with her lemonade) Honey: Actually, I just want to tag along. Skye: Hahaha! At the beach....... (Skye has already introduced Honey) (The pups really like her and know she'll be help) Zuma: Please be in the Paw Patrol! Rubble: I don't see a collar! Skit: Let's meet Ryder! (The pulls her) Honey: Please slow down guys! At the lookout....... Ryder: We could use a business pup! Lots of people want to buy houses here! What do you say? Honey: I don't know. I love to travel. Ryder: You can take vacations. And there's so much to explore here. Pups: Yeah! Honey: Well, I'm in! Pups: *howl* (Ryder is about to put on her collar) Honey: STOP!!!!! Pups: *gasp* (She runs out of the lookout) Skye: Ill go talk to her. Outside......... (Honey is lying down with her paws over her face) Skye: Honey? (Honey sees her and runs off) Skye: Come back! (Her and the rest chase her) At city hall....... (Honey is on top of the building) Ryder: Honey get down! Honey: No! EEEKKK! (She slips and is hanging on the edge) Marshall: No! (They leave) Honey: (sarcastically) Well thanks for helping! Later...... Honey: (still hanging on) Help! Help! Mayor: *gasp* Dont worry! Ill call the-- (Marshall and the rest pull up) Mayor: There here! Marshall: (pushes his ladder button and starts to climb it) Honey! Take my hand! Honey: O-Okay! (She tries to grab him) Marshall: Whoah! (He falls down the ladder) Honey:(Lets go) AAAAAAHHHHH! Marshall: I got it! (He catches her) Honey: That's one way to save me. Marshall: Hehe. Chase: (to Skye) If she flirts when Marie comes back, she's a goner. Honey: Hey! I don't love him! I'm offended! Marshall: Me too! Chase: Sorry... Ryder: Sorry if we were to suddle Honey. Honey: No, I'm sorry for freaking out. But I want to help like you guys now! ......... If you still want me. Ryder: (pets her) Or course we want you. Honey: But no collar please. Zuma: Then how do you become a member? Skye: I have an idea! Honey: (surprised) *gasp* (Skye priced it in her left ear) Honey: I love it! Pups: *howl*